Al borde del deseo
by Quela
Summary: Aquella noche descubrió que solo Booth podía llevarla al borde del deseo.


Otro drabble para superar el largo hiatus… La canción es "Edge of Desire", de John Mayer, y está situado en la noche en la que Booth y Brennan duermen juntos por primera vez.

Que lo disfrutéis.

**AL BORDE DEL DESEO**

El duerme de lado, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro apoyado suavemente en mi cintura. Su respiración es acompasada y serena en el silencio de la noche.

Estoy muy cerca, casi pegada a él, mirándole. No puedo dormir. No quiero hacerlo. Me pregunto en la oscuridad solo rota por los reflejos de las luces de la calle en las paredes a dónde nos llevará lo que hemos hecho hace unas horas. Dónde terminará el camino que apenas hemos empezado a recorrer de la mano.

Porque cuando llegue el amanecer nada habrá cambiado. Los hechos han tenido lugar y no hay nada que pueda evitar las consecuencias de los mismos. Pero lo único que deseo en este momento es que él siga a mi lado, tumbado junto a mí, transmitiéndome con la pequeña muestra de posesión que supone su mano todo lo que ya me ha dicho sin palabras. Porque las palabras solo nos han llevado a una calle sin salida. Porque hablar nunca ha expresado realmente lo que sentíamos.

"_Young and full off running  
>tell me where is that taking me<br>just a great figure eight  
>or a tiny infinite"<em>

No puedo evitar acariciar esos dedos sutilmente, uno a uno, despacio, y cuando llego a la parte donde sus venas se hacen más visibles puedo sentir la sangre que fluye por ellas, la vida que galopa hacia su corazón. Y recorro con la yema de mi dedo corazón su antebrazo, trazando círculos en una espiral interminable. Y es cuando noto que su mano, la que está posada en mi cintura, ejerce una ligera presión, y sus ojos se abren, perezosos, para mirarme y después sonreír levemente en la antesala del despertar.

No puedo evitar sonreír también, y la tentación de tocar sus labios con mis dedos es demasiada. Son suaves, tanto como lo eran cuando me besaba, y se deja acariciar cuando los recorro de un lado a otro despacio. Su mano deja mi cintura para coger mi mano y luego besar, poco a poco, mi palma, y dejar finalmente que descanse en su pecho.

Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Y me mira mientras oigo el palpitar fuerte, lleno de vida. Por un momento siento miedo, miedo de que mañana él le haga caso a la persona que yo era y decida dejar a un lado lo que sentimos ahora mismo. De que piense que me puede hacer daño tal como una vez le dije y aparte de su cabeza el recuerdo consciente de lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, de lo que ha pasado antes. Porque no quiero que lo haga, porque moriría si lo hiciera. Tengo miedo de que llegue la luz del día y con ella la conciencia plena de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Y con ella la culpabilidad o el cargo de conciencia.

"_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
>there I just said it<br>I'm scared you'll forget about me"_

Estoy segura de que piensa que se ha aprovechado de mí y del resquicio de debilidad que mostré anoche cuando acudí a él con miedo y llorando, con dudas y pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa mía. Por haber llegado a querer a la gente que me rodeaba, porque una vez pensé que eso podría ser sinónimo de peligro para ellos. Pero no es así. Tengo que hacerle ver de alguna manera que yo lo busqué, que supe lo que hacía. Que deseaba hacerlo, que estaba harta de guardarme todo para mí y no podría ni respirar si seguía todo aquello dentro sin soltarlo.

Espero no haber comprendido demasiado tarde cuánto lo necesito a mi lado. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de nuevo por haber perdido el tiempo. Espero haberle llegado a conocer y que toda la desazón que siento ahora mismo se quede en un tembloroso recuerdo.

_-¿No puedes dormir?_ -me pregunta todavía adormilado sin abrir del todo los ojos pero sin soltarme ni un instante.

-_No quiero dormir_ –confieso_-. Temo que cuando despierte todo haya sido como un sueño. Temo que tú lo olvides pasados los últimos vestigios de la noche. Temo volver a ser yo y que tú me sigas viendo como era. _

_-No tengas miedo. Siempre te he visto como realmente eres_ -su sonrisa es tan cálida, más de lo que haya sido nunca_-. Solo estaba esperando a que saliera a la superficie. Y como habrás comprobado, tengo muchísima paciencia._

_-Demasiada _-no puedo evitar pegarme más a él, apoyándome en su brazo y con mi rostro tan cerca del suyo que nuestras frentes se tocan_-. Siento tanto no haberlo hecho antes, perdiendo el tiempo alejándome del centro que éramos pero volviendo a ti de una forma u otra._

_-Te dije que lo sabía desde el principio _-me acaricia y el placer que eso supone me provoca un escalofrío- _¿Tienes frío?_

_-No_ -nuestros ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y él ve perfectamente mi expresión.

_-¿Entonces?_

Me incorporo en la cama sin dejar de mirarle. Me quito la sudadera que llevo, la que me ha dejado en el cuerpo su olor y que ahora solo será una barrera para lo que quiero hacer. Luego me dejo llevar por mi mano, que está ya debajo de su camiseta pidiendo que se aparte de mi camino al recorrer su torso, y él también se la quita sin levantarse. Después, me coge de las caderas y me sienta sobre él con mis piernas rodeando casi su cintura.

_-Todavía no me has dicho por qué temblabas._

No puedo evitar morderme el labio. Por muchas veces que haya estado con un hombre, esta me parece casi la primera. Siento la pasión entre nosotros, pero todavía hay algún muro que su arrolladora personalidad no ha derruido. Y por un momento no puedo ni moverme, ni hablar.

Todavía me bloquea hablar de mis sentimientos con él. Y lo sabe.

-_Estoy esperando_ –declara con persistencia sabuesa.

Es verdad que tiene mucha paciencia. Admiro esa cualidad porque quien no la tiene conmigo no saca nada de mí. Y él la tiene. Y al final lo saca todo, hasta lo que no quiere salir. Aunque siempre he pensado que en la cama soy desinhibida hasta decir basta, estaba en un error, al menos con él. Porque él no es como los demás y me hace decir en voz alta lo que mi cuerpo clama.

_-De acuerdo. Temblaba porque lo que más deseo ahora mismo es que me lleves del nuevo al borde del deseo, que lleguemos juntos allí_ -mientras las palabras salen de mi boca, intento cubrir todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, sus manos y las mías juntas por encima de nuestras cabezas, mis labios muy cerca de los suyos-, _que me hagas olvidar la ciencia y ocupemos el mismo espacio a la vez._

-_Y eso es..._

_-...Hacer el amor_ -termino por él sabiendo que lo está esperando. Espera que admita, incluso ahora, aquello que una vez fui incapaz de reconocer.

"_...all the way to the edge of desire  
>steady my breathing<br>silently screaming  
>I have to have you now"<em>

Le beso con intensidad, recorriendo toda su boca mientras él despega sus manos de las mías y acaricia mi cuerpo desde las muñecas a mis piernas. No deja de hacerlo sin llegar a donde quiero, tocando luego con sus dedos mi espalda, mis vértebras, hasta llegar a mi cabeza, y revuelve mi pelo, y lo enreda entre sus manos.

Y siento que estamos ya en ese borde, y quiero tirarme de cabeza y morir de placer entre sus brazos cuando se acomoda perfectamente en ese hueco mío que le espera desde hace tanto y que nos hace acoplarnos de tal manera que romper cualquier ley física no solo es posible sino imprescindible en este momento. Porque si no la rompe moriré de agonía. Pero mi mente racional no puede evitar aflorar incluso en un momento como este, pensando que no me importaría probar la teoría de que las leyes físicas no son iguales en todos los lugares del universo y romperlas de una en una junto a él.

Apenas sin darme cuenta, quizá porque ya estaba preparada para recibirle incluso antes de darme cuenta, me hace llegar al clímax, a ese momento tan increíble que no he vivido con nadie con la misma intensidad que ahora, que me lleva a esos sitios de los que sabía pero nunca estuve porque nadie supo llevarme, que destruye mis escasas barreras y me inunda de paz cuando acaba.

"…_Don't say a word_

_just come over and lie here with me,_

'_cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see"_

Me ha parecido un instante, pero ya no sé medir el tiempo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de recordar lo que he vivido antes de esta noche, no quiero recordar siquiera por qué estoy aquí. Prefiero pensar que hace tiempo, demasiado, tomamos aquel taxi juntos y hemos llegado hasta ahora. Voy a olvidarme de todo mientras me acomodo en sus brazos y él nos cubre a los dos con una manta.

_-No puedo evitar preguntarlo_ –oigo su voz en un susurro mientras me dejo arrastrar por la lasitud y el sueño_- ¿Te he llevado donde querías llegar o debemos intentarlo de nuevo?_

¿Cuántas veces se ha asegurado de mi bienestar durante estos años? ¿Cuánto se habrá preocupado de mí sin yo darme cuenta?

_-Lo has hecho. Siempre me llevas por el camino correcto. Y no habría llegado sin ti. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro_ -sin mirarle puedo adivinar un deje de divertida soberbia en su voz, ni siquiera ahora puede dejar escapar la oportunidad de demostrarme cuánto sabe de mí sin que yo me haya dado cuenta-. _Y me aseguraré de que nadie, a partir de ahora, intente siquiera ocupar mi lugar en este equipo._

_-¿Somos un equipo? ¿También aquí?_ -me hace muchísima gracia que él traslade aquí la camaradería que tenemos profesionalmente. Porque siempre pensé que, si alguna vez llegáramos a ser una pareja, siempre haría valer sus derechos de macho alfa en nuestra relación.

-_Siempre seremos un equipo, donde quiera que estemos_ -me abraza fuerte, mucho, y adoro perderme en sus brazos-. _Me encargaré de recordártelo a todas horas, en todas partes. _

Suspiro profundamente. Me alivian tanto sus palabras, creo tanto en lo que me dice que, por un instante, olvido el dolor que me embarga por la pérdida que ambos hemos sufrido hace horas. Y siento de nuevo lágrimas, y él las siente en su piel.

Y su voz se tiñe de gravedad y resolución cuando me habla de nuevo.

_-Le cogeremos. Juntos. Tú y yo. Y lo haremos porque nos ha hecho tanto daño que al menos la justicia nos servirá de consuelo. Y luego se me ocurrirán mil maneras de agradecer a Dios que estamos vivos. Y en todas te incluiré a ti. Créeme._

_-Te creo. _

Y solo entonces puedo dejarme llevar por el sueño. Solo cuando él me asegura que todo saldrá bien. Solo junto a él.

"_L__ove is really nothing  
>but a dream that keeps waking me"<em>


End file.
